<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Until Next Time My Love by eternalflames</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29574000">Until Next Time My Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalflames/pseuds/eternalflames'>eternalflames</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eggpire, Gay, James - Freeform, Love, M/M, Mascarade, Murder Mystery, Party, Rich - Freeform, Time Travel, Web Series: Tales from the SMP, karlnap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:08:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29574000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalflames/pseuds/eternalflames</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>CONTAINES SPOILERS FROM THE TALES FROM THE SMP</p><p>Karl travels to a party and meets someone...new? Or so he thinks</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Karl Jacobs/Sapnap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Until Next Time My Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Karl didn’t know where he was and in reality he really didn’t know </span>
  <em>
    <span>when </span>
  </em>
  <span>he was either. You see Karl is a time traveler who has gone back though multiple timelines to save the lives of his future friends. This time, all Karl saw in front of him was a purple and green chest which he was all too familiar with. He opened the chest and what he saw inside was a royal purple and forest green suit along with a mask of matching colors, nicely decorated with gold swirls. Karl walked a few paces into the woods and changed out of his normal clothes and into the ones he had found. In the distance he could see a giant manor, assuming this is where his mission lied Karl followed the cobblestone path up to the house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he arrived, he saw the door was open. He knocked but no one answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello?” he called out, very quickly a flash of green and red appeared before him and startled karl</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Butler!! What have I told you about being near people '' A voice rang, quickly the red and green flash Karl had seen before vanished and standing before him was a half piglin man dressed head to toe in balck and gold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are you?” The voice asked “Why are you at my party? This is for rich people only” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh I’m Karl and I am rich I’m…..a uhh...multi billionaire who uh...yeah” he lied</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The piglin man stared at him a moment before standing up straight and smiling</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rich people never know what they do!! Welcome to the party! I am Sir.Billiam and this here is my butler...BUTLER!!” he exclaimed. The flash appeared again, he placed a bottle of wine in Karls hand and ran away nearly breaking something as he hopped off the short balcony. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So if this is a party where is everyone?” Karl asked, looking around for people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah well you see, you are early so the other party goers are not quite here yet. Now let me show you around.” Sir Billiam said as he began walking up the stairs the butler followed after him quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the trio reached the top of the stairs they walked out to a balcony that overlooked a large ballroom heavily decorated with golden lanterns and black silk streamers. It was beautiful. Karl was distracted by the glowing lanterns he almost stepped off the balcony before the butler grabbed the back of the suit and pulled him back away from the edge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh thank you” Karl said, the butler nodded and ran back behind Billaim. The three continued their tour around the house for a few moments, soon enough there was kock at the door. The butler ran out from where they were and opened the door standing outside there was a very old man dressed in a brown suit and weirdly enough, a full fledged fox mask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hellooooo I am Oliver Arechtenshiresmithselistcumbucket. I just got back from London!” he said in a frail clearly fake british accent</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Oliver...you made it” Sir Billiam exclaimed warrily.” How nice of you to join us here.” Oliver nodded and stepped inside just as another person walked into the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lord Sebastian. You have arrived” Sir Billiam said happily</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes I have, now may I please have a drink” He said. The butler came running and placed a few bottles of wine on the table beside the door and ran out once more. Lord Sebastian took the bottle and popped it open and drank from the bottle instead of a glass. Karl looked at him confused and concerned but ignored it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shall we go to the ballroom for more drinks?” Sir Billiam asked. Everyone nodded but Karl got distracted by a beautiful piano. He walked over to it and ran his hand over the keys and looked inside to see amazing golden strings, when he attempted to walk away his sleeve got caught on the golden strings, as he was trying to escape another guest arrived. Karl looked over at the blonde girl dressed in a blue and white dress as she stared at him through a blue lace mask</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um hello” Karl said embrassendly </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello?” The girl said with slight disgust and confusion as karl finally escaped from the piano and stood up</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah Lyaria, how wonderful” Sir Billiam exclaimed “This is Karl he is a billionaire.” With those six words Lyaria lit up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah well it’s so nice to meet you Karl!” She smiled. But Karl was not paying any attention to her. What he was noticing was the figure that had just entered the house. Karl slowly walked over to the person in the doorway, astonished. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I know you from somewhere?” Karl asked “You look so familiar to me” The figure stared back at him. “K-” The figure was interrupted by Sir Billiam</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah James it’s good to see you again my friend!” Billaim said “How's the business?” he asked </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It-” James started </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How's the wife?” he asked </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Divorced” James said in distress</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“..Hows the family?” Sir Billiam asked </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“gOnE” James cried </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“........it’s hard to talk to you” Sir Billiam said before he took a step back “It’s very difficult to-” he was interrupted by Karls slight giggle and James asking for alcohol, to which the butler came running in and placed a bottle in his hands. James uncorked it and drank straight from the bottle and walked to the ballroom doors. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The party was having a grand old time in the entryway when a voice called out </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this the nudist party?!” it yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Butler! Get this poor person out of my house!” Sir Billaim complained </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey I'm not poor. I’m Drew P. Weiner!” he yelled “and I’m here for the party”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“The uh nudist party is three blocks down” Sir Billiam tried to lie</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There's no one around for miles, don’t liiie to me.” Drew said, crossing his arms. Karl looked Drew over before walking over to Sir Billiam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir Billiam, didn’t you say your other butler is sick? Why not let Drew stay and he can work for you” He whispered. Billiam nodded with a hum</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well he may stay, Now everyone,to the ballroom for traditional ballroom games!”  As the party excitedly walked in the ballroom, something caught Karl’s eye. It was James staring at him though glassy eyes, like he was trying to remember something, James shook his head and walked into the ballroom with everyone else.Karl stayed out a minute, he felt strange, like he was being watched,like he was being lured somewhere. But before he could react to that feeling Sir Billiam called his name and Karl ran into the ballroom joining the others for games. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Duck, Duck, Duck” Sir Billaim said as he walked around the room tapping each guest on the head softly “Goose! He exclaimed as he reached Oliver, who quickly got up with a laugh and chased Billiam around the circle. Billiam sat down before Oliver had reached him and they started the process over again. Nearly everyone had gone, it was now just Lyaria’s turn to duck. She went around the circle but paused and Drew</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not touching him” she pouted and sat down “This game is boring anyway” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very true, very true, shall we bet on the economy instead?” Sir Billiam asked the group, everyone was very excited about that. They all gathered around in a circle and started talking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna be on the whooole economy” Drew exclaimed happily</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Butler! Butler!” Sir Billiam yelled “Where is the poison for this guest?!” Karl looked at Sir Billiam confused, but he was interrupted when he saw the green and red blurb appear, drop something and disappear again. Sir Billiam picked up the small vial and handed it to Drew</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Drink this poison” He said </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now why would I do that?” Drew asked glaring Sir. Billiam down</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“....It has vitamin B in it” Sir.Billiam smiled</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does the B in vitamin B stand for?” Drew questioned. Sir.Billiam paused a moment before speaking </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“..........Broke!” he laughed. Drew just pocketed the vial and went back to talking about “economy”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr.Weiner...Can you even spell economy?” Sir Billiam asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why yes I can…………………………...A” Drew said and then stopped. Everyone stared at him, the silence was extra loud in the room tonight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“..good job” Sir Billiam said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is kind of boring,” Karl said with a yawn, and just as he did the lights began to flicker and then suddenly. It was dark. Karl could see nothing but darkness all around, until he saw a glowing outline of a figure with a sword. Karl gasped and began running. He ran around until he found a hiding spot under some empty crates. The glowing figure slowly got closer and closer, until it stopped and quickly ran the other direction. After a few minutes the lights returned and Karl stood up from his hiding place. He began calling out for the others. Other voices began to slowly respond. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The party goers collected themselves in the entryway. Karl looked around nervously for James, his heart racing for some reason while thinking that James was in danger. When James appeared Karl let out a sigh of relief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is everyone alright?” Karl asked as he looked around “Hold on where is Lyaria?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here! I’m here! Sorry I was in the bathroom” She smiled. Everyone nodded understandingly. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Where is Drew P. Weiner?” Lord Sebastian asked “I don’t care but you know, poor people and their stealing.” Everyone nodded </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want a poor person roaming around in my house! Butler, find him!” Sir Billiam yelled. The butler ran out from a small cubby hole in the ground and began running around the house looking for Drew. Karl followed him but stopped when he saw a trail of blood on the ground. He followed the trail until he reached a bookshelf, then. The trail stopped. Karl looked around and saw nothing else, the blood simply just stopped. He ran his hands over the books making sure not to mess with the blood. Suddenly he heard a gasp from behind him and he turned around quickly. Everyone was staring at the pool of blood slowly dripping down the bookcase. Karl turned back and looked at the bookshelf, he started at it a moment when something caught his eye. A book was slightly out of place, Karl pushed it back in and suddenly a section of the bookcase moved out from the rest, and inside sitting on a tall platform was Drew's head with a body nowhere to be found. Everyone gasped and Lyaria turned away disgusted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What in the world?!” Oliver exclaimed “Who would ever do this?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My property value!!” Sir.Billiam yelled while very distressed. “Butler,clean this up!” The butler ran in with a rag and water and began cleaning up the blood. Sir.Billiam began pulling money out of his pockets and handing it out </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t talk about what happened here tonight” he said as he placed money in peoples hands. Everyone nodded and pocketed the money. Karl pocketed it mindlessly and turned to look at the group.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to figure out who did this” He said </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We do…..I would like to pay them for getting rid of that poor person” Sir. Billiam laughed. Karl rolled his eyes and started to look around for clues. He saw nothing, no fingerprints, no clothing or anything, then suddenly just like before. The lights flickered and went out, sending everyone into darkness once more. There was panic everyone. Karl could hear people running into each other as he ran to hide, when he looked back he saw the glowing figure again this time with an axe. He noticed James hiding terribly in a corner. He grabbed his arm and quietly pulled him into a small closet to hide. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why were you just out in a corner you could have gotten killed!” Karl whispered. James just looked down sadly. Karl sighed </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just be careful...I don’t want you to die” he said softly, James looked up at him </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you even care, you don’t..know me”  he sighed and looked to the corner of the closet. Karl stared at James, taking in his uncovered facial features, he could feel his heartbeat picking up as James turned to look at him again. Karl didn’t know why but being near James, being close to him felt right in a way, like it was meant to be. He was about to say something when the lights turned back on, the two men exited the closet and walked back to the entryway to meet up with everyone else. They found Lyarias body lying face down on barrels of wine. The party went around giving alibis and excuses that seemed alright until they reached Lord Sebastian</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>was in the ballroom..protecting the wine...and mikes hard lemonade” he scoffed “It could not have been me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The wine is right here and-” Karl began but the crate he was standing in suddenly broke but it didn't hurt. Nothing cut him, instead Karl had fallen into a secret passageway, he followed the tunnel to the ballroom,Lord Sebastian's alibi getting worse and worse by the second. He crawled back to the wine cellar and popped back up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This must have been Lyaria’s first hiding spot, she must have returned here to hide when the lights went off, but was killed...by Sebastian!” Karl exclaimed. Lord Sebastian gasped offendedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe Karl. I was with him the whole time and I know that he is innocent...He would never hurt anyone intentionally” James spoke </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How would you know, You’ve only known him for like three hours” Oliver said </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I don’t know...I just feel like I’ve known him forever okay...I just trust him” James said softly glancing at Karl. Karl could feel his face heat up with James’ words, he then turned to Sebastian</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now want to explain your alibi again?” He asked while crossing his arms</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I swear I did not kill her! I was with the wine” He exclaimed “Protecting it!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“So you're telling me you didn't notice the tunnel that is </span>
  <em>
    <span>right </span>
  </em>
  <span>next to the wine?” Karl questioned just as the lights turned off for the third time. Karl grabbed Sebastian's arm</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone pair up!” Karl yelled “I’m with sebastian.” Voices rang out with who they were with as Karl and Sebastian began running just as a glowing figure appeared. They ran upstairs and hid in the bathroom, couched as to not be seen. Lord Sebastian began drinking a bottle of Mike's Hard Lemonade he had in his pocket. Karl smacked the back of his head and Sebastian lowered the bottle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karl could see the glowing figure slowly getting closer and at the last moment he saw it pause right in front of the door. Karl placed a hand over his mouth to hide his heavy breathing. The figure opened the door and looked around. It stared right at Karl and took a step in but stopped. It looked like it was having a battle with itself, then suddenly it ran out in a hurry slamming the door behind them and disappearing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>These murders happened over and over and over again until just James,Karl,Sir.Billiam, and the butler we’re left</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are we going to do? My property value is going down so much” Sir.Billiam complained</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe we should let your butler talk he might know something about what's happening” Karl said </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmmmmmm...I guess he can have three words” Sir. Billaim said and looked at the butler</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...I don't know” the butler said while counting the words on his hands</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s him. I shall have him executed right now” Billiam exclaimed </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait wait, we have no proof it was him. I’ll go with Sir.Billiam if this happens again. James, you go with the butler.” James nodded and walked next to the butler. The four talked about the plan if the lights were to go out again. To no one's surprise the lights went out again. The four men split off in different directions just as the butler pulled out a sword. James quickly ran away from him and to Karl and Sir.Billiam. The three began running away. Billiam led them around the house as the butler chased them. They all ran into a secret passageway that Billiam walked through and inside was a room covered in vines and in the middle was a giant red egg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is my favorite room in the house,” Billiam said as he placed his hand on the egg “It needed to feed. I threw this party so it could eat. It only eats poor people”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“But this was a rich person party” James said </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well you were all only millionaires so...poor people” Billiam shrugged. Karl slipped his hand into James’ and glanced at him and nodded. The two ran back out the painting but were stopped by the butler</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suggest you go back in,” the butler glared. The two slowly walked back into the room and turned around only to be stopped by Sir.Billiam taking the butlers sword and driving it through James stomach, causing him to fall to his knees with a gasp. Karl looked between James and Billiam and panicked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you do?!” Karl yelled as he took off his jacket to try and stop the bleeding</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The egg needed to feed.” Billiam said monotone. Karl continued to try and stop the bleeding and James from dying.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Stay with me okay, don't die please, please, I don’t know why but I need you. Please!” Karl whispered while placing his forehead on James’. James smiled sadly and placed a bloodied hand onto Karls face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey...hey, I’ll be okay dear, don’t worry about me.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“James...please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, we will meet again” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How can you know?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Because we have a connection. Haven't you felt it since we met?” James asked “we were meant to be my love.” Karl nodded and removed his jacket from James’ wound</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Until next time my love.” James whispered as he kissed Karls palm softly as his final breath left and all that was left was an empty shell of the man Karl knew yet had forgotten.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The egg must feed” was the last thing Karl heard as he felt a pain in his stomach and his world going dark. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This happened many times. Karl would travel to somewhere, somewhen and would meet someone he felt a connection to. He didn’t know them...or well his memories forgot but his heart remembered. From James to Mason. Karl felt a connection. He had no idea why until he had finally arrived back home. In his own library a stack of diaries piled up in the corner. He looked them over and there was a knock on the door. He quickly exited and hid the library. He opened the door and was hit by a wave of emotions. Standing in front of him was a tall, muscular, boy with short black hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Karl, You’ve been gone all day where have you been?” the boy asked </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sap...sapnap?” Karl asked in a whisper</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” Sapnap said and suddenly he was pulled into a hug by Karl </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought I had lost you...I thought you were gone” Karl said into Sapnaps stomach </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would I be gone? I’ve been at my house all day” Sapnap chuckled “Are you ok?” he asked. Karl nodded and hugged Sapnap tighter. Sapnap smiled softly and ran a hand through Karls hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey” he said as he lifted Karls head up “I said I would see you again, love” he whispered. Karl looked up at him, tears welling in his eyes, as the two after what felt like centuries, finally closed the gap between them in a soft,loving kiss.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>